


To Places I Have Never Been

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: The Legends meet a former adversary at the site of a time quake; one who is supposed to be in prison.





	To Places I Have Never Been

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is sucky but the story is better.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

The Waverider shook with the power of the time quake. The Legends gathered around the main console on the bridge. 

“Gideon, pull up the time line. What’s going on?” Sara questioned. 

“It seems as if someone’s put a hole in the Great Wall of China in 1985.” Gideon informed them. 

“All right, Gideon plot a course to then.” Sara said and made her way to her seat. 

The others took their seats and lowered the protective bars. 

 

The Legends made their way to the section of the Wall that had been damaged. 

“What do you think it was?” Wally asked.

“Uh, I think it might have to do with her. Just a guess.” Zari said and pointed towards Nora Darhk surrounded by soldiers.

“Is that Nora Darhk?” Nate asked.

“How did she get out of prison?” Wally asked.

“I might have given her Damien’s time stone.” Ray said. Sara glared at him. 

“What do you think she’s doing?” Zari asked.

“I don’t know but I suppose we should help.” Ray said.

Without saying anything, Mick stepped forward and shot his flame gun at the soldiers. 

“Ray!” Nora called out as a soldier had a sword pointed at her throat. 

“I used all my magic blowing a hole in the Wall!” Nora added.

“Let’s help her.” Ray said as he and Nate ran towards soldiers that were coming towards the Legends. 

The Legends fought off the soldiers with Nora’s help. She may not have had her magic but it looked as if she had become a skilled fighter since the Legends had last seen her.

 

“Okay, explain why you blew a hole in the Great Wall of China.” Sara said and pointed her sword at Nora.

“I was trying to get your help. I remembered Ray doing it to the Berlin Wall.” Nora explained.

“You caused a time quake, we came right away. It’s kind of our thing as Legends.” Nate rambled.

“Why exactly do you need our help?” Nate asked.

“Shouldn’t you be in prison?” Mick asked.

“I escaped using my father’s time stone but it broke. I’m stranded. Can I have a lift? Just to somewhere the Time Bureau won’t find me?” Nora spoke. 

Ray looked at Sara and she sighed. 

“Are you planning on killing anyone?” Sara asked. 

“No. That part of my life is over.” Nora promised.

“If you do try, I will kill you.” Sara said.

“Does that mean she can stay with us?” Ray asked.

“Yes. Now I need some alcohol.” Sara said and started off in search of a place to drink. The others following her, leaving Nora and Ray alone.

“I’m glad you can stay with us.” Ray said.

“Me too. I’ve missed you, Ray.” Nora admitted. Ray hugged Nora, catching her off guard but she put her arms around him.

“I dreamed of this happening but I never thought it would happen.” Nora said, looking at Ray.

“I’ve missed you too, Nora.” Ray said and leaned down to kiss Nora. 

“Haircut! Come on. Boss says we’re leaving to fix the Wall.” Mick’s voice broke the two apart. 

“We should get going.” Ray said and held his hand out for Nora, who took his hand and let him lead her to the Waverider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
